A to Z: the SpUk Chronicles
by Mama Villain
Summary: I've always wanted to do this ! Anyways...Fem!Spain x England. B: Balance
1. Chapter 1

A: Accidents

* * *

><p>Carmen ran. She didn't know where she was going exactly, but she just had to escape. She had to escape the clutches of paparazzi...escape her wedding. The Spaniard was getting married to a European pianist by the name of Roderich Edelstein. Eventually, the press got ahold of the private information, and the info spread across the world.<p>

Of course the wedding wasn't her idea. It wasn't even the Austrians. It was their managers' idea. They thought it was a good idea for their businesses to spread word of their newfound love. Unfortunately, neither of the clients were happy about this, but it wasn't their decision. They just went along with it.

Anyways, back to the running of the Spaniard.

"Maybe...maybe I can just stay with Francis..." Carmen muttered as she wove her way around a lightly dense forest. Evading twisted tree roots was not exactly her forte, but getting her feet caught in them is closer to it. The sun-kissed woman's leather-shoe toes went under a pretty thick root, tripping her onto another body. Her upper body may have been saved, but her right leg was severed up to the knee, cutting right through the thick fabric of her khaki pants.

"Aye..." the second body groaned.

"Dios mio..." After assessing what just happened, Carmen moved off the groaning body and onto the tree root she fell over. "Lo sientos. I didn't see you the- ...why are you out in the forest anyways?"

After a few seconds of no reply, the brunette lightly poked the torso of the body. "Um...hola?" She caught a glimpse of his messy blonde hair and muscular upper body, classifying the body as male. "Ah sir? You alright?"

"I-I'm just fine... But could you, ah, remove your leg off my left arm? I can't feel it..." an accented voice whispered.

Carmen nodded, moving her left leg off the mysterious man's arm. "Sorry about that..."

The blonde sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "It's alright..."

"Arthur?" The Spanish percussionist blinked, looking directly into the messy-haired man's green eyes. "It _is _you!" She wrapped her arms around his in a tight hug, burying her face in his chest. "I knew you'd come!"

Arthur blinked a few times. "I was invited to your wedding..."

Carmen nodded lightly. "It seems a lot of people have."

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be out with the girls for the lat night of being a maiden?" The Brit asked, wrapping his own fair-skinned arms around her waist.

"U-um...about that...I ran away from the wedding..." she muttered, blushing.

Arthur hummed in acknowledgement. "Well understood. You know, you could have refused."

The Spaniard looked up at him. "How could I have?"

"You could have said that you had another suitor."

"And who would that be?"

"Me." He lightly pressed his lips to hers, claiming her as his. Carmen took no time kissing back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him pick her up bridal-style as the Brit pulle away. "Let's go find somewhere to fix up your leg, yes?"

"Si~"


	2. Chapter 2

Carmen could not balance for her life. (I mean, she could balance her own crazy career, but with that manager of hers, it was impossible.) Even if she stood on the arm of the couch in the living room, she still would have fallen off.

So one day, the Spaniard tried to test this theory to rid her of her boredom. She went to the top of the stairs and climbed on top of the banister. Before standing up, the brunette took a few deep breaths, balancing her core self then her body.

"I can do this... I'll prove to Francis and Ricardo that I _can _have great balance," she muttered to herself, lightly smirking. She stood up shakily as her dark curls fell down upon her shoulders. "Wait, what kind of balance did they mean?" The Spanish woman's eyes slightly widened at the dirty thoughts running through her mind. "Nevermind..."

Sock-clad feet clung onto the wooden railing as Carmen perched atop the second-story balcony overlooking the front room. Holding up her arms to balance her swaying self, the Spaniard casted a glance out the bay window to see a black BMW _(Reader-chan: Wow. Very original, author-san.)_ pulling into the driveway. This gave the sun-kissed woman a jolt of energy, nearly causing her to tumble to the ground. Instead, she knelt down on the rail and grasped onto it gently, murmuring to herself, "I can do this. If a drunken Gilbert can do this with great ease, so can I!" The Spaniard smirked to herself before standing up once more. "I'll show them~"

Just then, the front door unlocked and opened below the brunette, causing her to freeze in place with one foot a couple centimeters above the oak rail.

"Carmen? What in the world are you doing up there, love?" A British accented voice called from the first floor.

"Y-you're back alr-" Carmen was interrupted by her falling off the railing. She closed her emerald eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came. She peeked one eye open to see her boyfriend holding her in her arms.

"This seems to happen a lot with you, doesn't it~?" the Brit stated, a small smile playing on his lips.

Carmen looked down at her fingers. "I-It does..." she mumbled into his chest, lightly blushing.

Arthur pecked her forehead before setting her down on the island in the kitchen. "Now, what _were _you doing up there? You could have gotten hurt."

"I-I was working on my balance again..." the Spaniard pouted, picking up a tomato. "I was trying to prove Francis wrong."

The Briton let out a small sigh as he took her tanned hands into his. "You don't need to prove anyone anything. You're perfect the way you are." The blonde pressed a small kiss to her temple.

* * *

><p>Keheh~ another one done! I'll try to update my stories more for ya'll~!<p>

Keep calm, and eat Oliver's cupcakes~

~Brazilian Empire


End file.
